Mandarin (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
Mandarin is the secondary antagonist of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! series. He was voiced by , who also voices Professor Chang in Teen Titans, the Warlock in Regular Show, and Ho Chan in 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Biography Roles He was the first monkey built by the Alchemist and the original leader of the Monkey Team until he became evil and betrayed the rest of the Hyperforce then he was imprisoned in the HOOP (Hostile Outlaw Observation Prison) and replaced by Chiro. He tried to become Chiro's mentor, seeing Chiro as a child that should be raised by him. After a battle with the Hyperforce, Mandarin escaped and hid in a cave where the Skeleton King found him and offered power that he could not refuse. In the episode "Hidden Fortress", it's shown that Mandarin has become some kind of large, muscular Hulk-like brute and was working for the Skeleton King. At the end of the episode "Versus Chiro", Mandarin gets replaced by... another Mandarin. One theory is that Mandarin was secretly cloned by the Skeleton King. Another theory is that the Hulk-like Mandarin was a clone the whole time and was replaced by the actual Mandarin. He is directly responsible for unleashing the Dark Ones on Shuggazoom City and turning his creator into the Skeleton King in the first place. Fate Fired by the Skeleton King and dragged unceremoniously away by two red formless. His current whereabouts is unknown but there’s a possibility that he could be in one of Skeleton King’s dungeons. It’s uncertain if he is dead or alive. Since the season two episode "Versus Chiro", he has not appeared for a very long time. Personality Not much is known about Mandarin from the monkey team and most of them seem to not like to talk about him but Antauri will if he has to. Antauri described Mandarin as the smartest, strongest and the wisest of the robot monkeys, having a pure heart. Mandarin is fascinated by strange, dark and powerful things, and is led astray by his darker tendencies and selfish needs. The former leader overall has a mysterious, complex and abnormal personality, being prone to making many promises that he struggles to keep. Even back when he was a young robot monkey and an infant he was unpredictable, authoritative, serious, slightly naughty and maybe even quite rebellious. He likes to make deals with other characters, such as Skeleton King, Chiro and Otto. He seems to have a lack of understanding when it comes to most things, leading to the theory that he barely loved his comrades at all and treated them like soldiers instead of a family. His aggressiveness leads to violence and he has an unhealthy desire for battle in certain episodes. It appears that he is the type who would disobey the Veran masters a lot and believe that he is better than them but this has never been confirmed. His growing ambitious side probably overpowered his remaining goodness quite until he became unstable, bitter, murderous, greedy, arrogant, unforgiving, impulsive and hostile. This is revealed when he betrayed the team. He’s very dangerous and obsessive because he screams when things don’t go his way, cannot control his anger and has a fascination with Chiro. For his first appearance he has a clear obsession of wanting to rule Shuggazoom. In the flashback in "Snowbound" he is presented as foolish, cruel and seemingly with little or no conscience. One of his notable weaknesses is that he is tempted easily and quickly led astray, especially by Skeleton King. He’s also not as intelligent as he thinks he is because this is proven in "Secret of the Sixth Monkey", "Hidden Fortress" and "Versus Chiro". In later episodes he is less of a threat but his clone is very evil and threatening compared to him. He appears to be greatly unforgiving of the Hyperforce at the time of the betrayal and during the many years after that. Chiro described him as being obsessed with learning, saying- "It’s all just learn, learn, learn with him". He is sometimes shown to panic. This is shown in "Versus Chiro" when he speaks quickly and stammers. He often tries to escape from his problems, as seen in "Secret of the Sixth Monkey" when he jumps into his escape pod. Mandarin appears to believe that things will go his way all the time because of his power and intimidation but often things don’t go his way and this makes him insane with rage. Trivia *Some fans believe that like the Skeleton King/Alchemist, Mandarin’s soul was corrupted by a Dark One. He stood dangerously close to an orange Dark One in the episode ‘Golden Age’. Strangely dark, pink energy is seen resonating from him in the episode ‘Secret of the Sixth Monkey’. His voice also became more growly (but this was probably just due to ageing). *There are often animation errors with Mandarin’s eye color and teeth. There are three different colour combinations for his eye color. In a flashback his teeth aren’t sharp. *In the episode ‘In the Grip of Evil’ Mandarin is shown floating in his test tube. Shortly after he appears behind the Alchemist. This is possibly an animation error. *Not much is known about Mandarin’s personality and the relationships with his teammates before he turned evil. He seems to have lacked the Alchemist’s warmth and love, unlike Chiro. *It's unknown what his original fear was. *He displayed the least amount of attacks compared to the other robot monkeys, with them only being monkey mind scream and monkey slash claw. *It's never revealed what happened to Mandarin. He's replaced with a clone then taken away into the shadows by two red formless and was never seen again. *It’s hinted that he may have schemed with Skeleton King multiple times in the past and not just once. *Even though he is claimed to be smart, strong and wise he is barely displayed with most of these qualities in SRMTHFG! And becomes less intelligent in the duration of the TV show. His wise trait seemed to be used as a weapon in the past. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Mutated Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Twin/Clone Category:Power Hungry Category:The Heavy Category:Right-Hand Category:Psychopath Category:Supervillains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Hegemony Category:Magic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Greedy Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Outcast Category:Stalkers Category:God Wannabe Category:Imprisoned Category:Inconclusive